


Walking the Dog

by Kibu



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shameless Smut, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibu/pseuds/Kibu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walking the dog is much more enjoyable with company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking the Dog

**Author's Note:**

> This work was created for the 2015 [DASecretSanta](http://dasecretsanta.tumblr.com). It is a gift for the lovely [mageheart](http://mageheart.tumblr.com). I hope it was worth the wait! :)

Walking the dog was a nightly ritual. It had become habit to take a walk around Hightown after most people had turned in for the evening; the dark time of night when scum and thieves usually came out to play. There were very few people left in Kirkwall who were stupid enough to attempt mugging Garrett Hawke, but the muscular mabari that trotted happily at his side was additional deterrent for any who might decide to try. The ones who did try to take the two of them on always ended up considerably worse for wear, and Hawke had to laugh at the sheer joy his dog took in instilling fear into anyone who dared try to hurt his family.

They were setting out later than usual, and saw no one out and about in Hightown at such a late hour. Anyone respectable was long since gone to bed, and the less respectable folks who haunted the area seemed to disappear whenever the Champion left his home. Hawke’s mabari was so used to their nightly path that he led Hawke, without prompting, to their first stop. The houses around them were darkened but well-kept, from immaculate facades to meticulously manicured gardens - except for one house, which stood defiantly ramshackle between its carefully maintained brethren.

Fenris had his own reasons for letting the once-impressive mansion fall slowly into ruin. Hawke had given up long ago on asking if he was going to make any repairs on anything: the answer was always no. That obstinance was a sore spot for the neighbors, but thankfully being friends with the Captain of the Guard had certain perks. The neighbors’ complaints were to no avail, though Fenris seemed to enjoy whenever Donnic visited regarding one.

As they passed one of the neighboring houses, Hawke’s dog paused to lift his leg against one perfect patch of flowers. “Good boy,” Hawke said under his breath, earning a wide, doggy grin in response. He left the mabari to continue his minor destructions, walking the rest of the short distance to the front door of Fenris’s borrowed mansion while debating on whether or not he should knock.

Chances were high that Fenris was still up, of course, but there were always times when the intrusion wasn’t exactly welcome. His dog settled the quandary for him by joining him by the door and barking loudly. Hawke chuckled and raised his hand to knock, but the door opened before his hand could touch it.

“You’re late,” Fenris said, somehow managing to look up at Hawke while simultaneously looking down his nose at him. “I was starting to think you weren’t going to come.”

“That’s an easy fix, don’t you think?” Hawke asked with a grin and a quirk of his eyebrows.

Fenris smirked, a snort of stifled laughter escaping him. “Hawke, no,” he said, gently pushing away Hawke’s reaching hand. “Let’s walk the dog. _‘Walking the dog’_ can wait.”

“I don’t know about that,” Hawke replied, but stepped out of the doorway so Fenris could leave the house. “He can be pretty impatient.”

Fenris snorted again and leaned down to pat the actual dog. “Hello, Dog. Still better behaved than your master, I see.” Dog barked in affirmation, but then ruined it by licking Fenris’s face. Fenris laughed and ruffled the mabari’s ears. “I stand corrected.”

The three of them left the front stoop and continued on Hawke’s usual circuit of Hightown. Hawke’s hand brushed Fenris’s as they walked - when it happened a second time, Hawke gave into the temptation to twine their fingers. It could have been a trick of the dim light, but Hawke was pretty sure he saw the tips of Fenris’s ears darken with a blush.

“Your moves are cheesy, Hawke,” Fenris said.

“You like it,” Hawke countered cheerfully. He squeezed Fenris’s hand rather than releasing it. “Why change something if it works?”

Fenris offered only a longsuffering sigh in response. They walked a few more blocks hand-in-hand, Dog enthusiastically sniffing every square inch of the area around them, until Fenris pulled on Hawke’s hand and swung him in close. Hawke grinned and Fenris dragged him down into a kiss to cut off any incoming smartass comments. Fenris’s arms came up to clasp around the back of Hawke’s neck while Hawke held him close in a crushingly strong grip.

He couldn’t silence Hawke forever. When they finally parted, it was with great reluctance. Fenris stayed close even as Hawke’s grasp quickly eased - it was endearing how sometimes Hawke genuinely seemed to think if he held too tightly, Fenris would break. In anyone else it would have felt patronizing, but from Hawke it felt reverent.

“I thought you wanted to help me walk the dog,” Hawke said, effectively ruining the moment. Dog chimed in with a happy bark.

Fenris sighed, but had to hide a smile. “Isn’t that what we’re doing?” he asked brusquely, crouching and whistling for Dog. The mabari barreled into him at full speed, wiggling excitedly and flinging himself out of Fenris’s arms a split second later. Dog barked again, prancing in place before diving around the corner and out of sight.

“Probably just a cat,” Hawke said dubiously. He and Fenris exchanged a glance before running after the mabari.

Dog waited patiently on the front step of Hawke’s mansion, tongue lolled out in a canine grin. He barked again and sat as they approached, making it his decision to end the walk earlier than usual.

“Is everything all right?” Fenris asked.

At the same time, Hawke ruffled the dog’s ears and said, “Good dog.”

“Hawke,” Fenris said with a frown.

“Are you implying that I trained my dog into running home early as an excuse to get you to come home with me?” Hawke asked, pressing a hand to his chest as if wounded. He held the false innocence for a good few seconds before grinning broadly. “Guilty as charged.”

Hawke pushed the door open and grabbed Fenris’s hand, pulling him inside the house before he could protest. Not that there was any protestation coming. The door shut with an absurdly loud click and Dog ran deeper into the house, leaving the two of them alone in the entryway. Hawke looked down at Fenris, who looked back up at him with eyes that glowed a faint reflective green as they caught the light.

“Well, you succeeded in getting me inside,” Fenris said, the smallest hint of a smirk lifting the corner of his mouth. “Now what?”

“I hadn’t planned that far ahead,” Hawke said. “Truth be told, I didn’t expect my admittedly terrible plan to work.”

Fenris chuckled, a warm sound that had a way of sending fire racing through Hawke’s blood. “I don’t know. It wasn’t too terrible: the dog is cute, at least.”

“Are you saying I’m not cute?” Hawke gasped, feigning offense.

“Not at all,” Fenris said, reaching up to twine his fingers in Hawke’s hair and drag him down into a kiss that seared all the way to the soles of Hawke’s feet. Hawke let himself be pushed up against the wall, welcoming the stable support. He reached down to grab Fenris’s ass and bodily lift him, bringing him close and negating their height difference at the same time.

Fenris took advantage of the situation, pressing Hawke’s head back against the wall in his efforts to bring their bodies together as close as physically possible. Hawke pushed back to no avail, unable to budge Fenris’s enthusiasm. He couldn’t help but laugh; a short puff of breath between kisses that made Fenris pause and draw slightly back, his brow furrowing.

“What?” Fenris demanded, clearly annoyed at the interruption.

“Here in the entryway?” Hawke asked, lips brushing Fenris’s with the forming of each word. “Not that I mind, and privacy isn’t an issue, but…”

Fenris grunted but relented. Hawked pushed off the wall and Fenris promptly hooked his leg around Hawke’s waist rather than be put down. Hawke grinned, carrying his welcome burden through the house and up to his bedroom, where they rolled together into the enormous bed.

Nimble fingers became busy, unbuttoning, unbuckling, and untying. Neither of them were unfamiliar with the various tricks for quickly divesting the other of his clothing, and it was only a matter of moments before they were both stripped bare. With everything scattered haphazardly on the floor around the bed, Hawke took a long moment just to look at the man before him.

Fenris was used to being stared at, but as with many things, it was different when it was Hawke. There was a sort of awe in Hawke’s eyes, a warmth that made Fenris flush. “What?” he finally asked, slender shoulders hunching awkwardly.

“I enjoy looking at you,” Hawke said with a smile. He reached out to brush fingers against Fenris’s chest, the pale lines of lyrium glowing faintly in his wake as they reacted to the magic in Hawke. “And I know that I light up your life.”

Fenris groaned in order to suppress a chuckle. “That was terrible, Hawke, even for you. Now shut up. Your mouth is a lot cleverer when it isn’t spewing words.”

“Your wish is my command,” Hawke replied. He matched actions to words, dipping down to follow the path of his fingers with his tongue. He found one of Fenris’s nipples and tugged gently with his teeth, eliciting a soft gasp from Fenris.

Hawke hummed; a small sound of appreciation and contentment. With all the negative things that life could - and usually did - throw his way, moments of joy and intimacy were something to be treasured. Had he the patience, Hawke would have found a way to draw out the encounter for hours. That was impossible to do, however, with the lust Hawke already felt and the encouragement he got from Fenris adding into it.

Fenris hissed again as Hawke’s mouth closed over the nipple, Hawke’s teeth and tongue scraping and flicking against the sensitive flesh. Fenris wrapped his arms around Hawke’s shoulders, fingers pressing lightly as he dragged his nails over Hawke’s skin. Hawke shivered and uttered a small growl, but did nothing to dissuade Fenris’s actions. It made Fenris smile.

Hawke trailed down farther, his tongue tracing one of the curving lines of lyrium that was etched over Fenris’s stomach. Fenris dug his fingers into the unruly mess of Hawke’s hair, his grip tightening as Hawke’s attention continued to drift lower. Hawke didn’t hesitate as he followed the line of Fenris’s hip to where his cock stirred in response to Hawke’s touch. Hawke kissed the tip, tasting the salt of pre-come and making Fenris squirm with want.

Fenris gasped when Hawke’s mouth enveloped him. His fingers twisted in Hawke’s hair hard enough to hurt, but he only earned a small grunt from Hawke, who scraped his teeth gently against the delicate skin in retaliation. Fenris made a low sound deep in his throat and dragged Hawke up by his hair to kiss him, nipping insistently at his lower lip.

“I thought you liked my clever mouth,” Hawke teased between heavy kisses.

“It’s not what I want right now,” Fenris said simply. He spread his palms flat on Hawke’s chest and pushed the bigger man down onto his back. The action met no resistance, Hawke watching Fenris with a clear mix of amusement, anticipation, and curiosity. He simply laced his hands behind his head in place of a pillow and gave Fenris space to do what he wanted.

Fenris sat back on his heels, admiring Hawke just as much as Hawke did with him. After a moment, Hawke’s mouth turned up at the corner in the insufferably handsome smirk. Fenris scoffed, reaching behind himself to snatch a pillow from the head of the bed and throw it at Hawke. He was a good shot and Hawke wasn’t expecting the attack: the pillow smacked right into that too-charming face.

“Thanks,” Hawke said with a chuckle, shoving the cushion behind his head. He got it into place just as Fenris’s warm weight settled on his waist. Hawke’s hands came to rest lightly on Fenris’s hips, thumbs feathering over the ridges of bone. “Well, this is nice.” Hawke’s cock twitched expectantly and Fenris smirked.

“It’s a good view,” Fenris agreed. The more excited Hawke became, the more Fenris’s markings responded to him. The faint blue-white light emanated from Fenris’s hips and thighs, a steady counterpart to the dimly flickering candlelight. When he dragged his fingertips over Hawke’s chest, nails scratching lightly through dark hair, the lyrium lines on the backs of Fenris’s hands lit up as well. Everywhere that skin met skin brought illumination.

Hawke began sliding his hands up Fenris’s torso, but Fenris stopped him in his tracks with a click of his tongue. “Hawke. No,” he said, and was pleased when Hawke’s grip re-settled on his hips. “This time it’s my turn.”

Fenris leaned down to steal a kiss before moving to kiss the side of Hawke’s neck. He bit the same spot hard enough to make Hawke gasp in surprise, though not with any real pain. He let his hands roam, touching and teasing while he paid excessive attention to that spot with his mouth. When Fenris finally pulled back, it was with satisfaction that he could see the resulting mark even in the semi-darkness of the room.

“Possessive?” Hawke asked with a half-smile. With a flex of muscles he arched his body beneath Fenris. It was a not-so-subtle invitation, and one that Fenris glibly ignored.

“Sometimes I have to be,” Fenris said, sitting back and simply enjoying the way Hawke’s growing erection brushed insistently against the cleft of his ass. “You’re too charming for your own good. Don’t think I’ve forgotten that Antivan assassin practically throwing himself at you.” As Hawke opened his mouth to protest, Fenris cut him off with a finger pressed to his lips. “You encouraged him. But the point is - yes. Maybe I am a little possessive of you. Is that wrong?”

“Just don’t go killing anyone for looking at me,” Hawke replied, kissing the tip of Fenris’s finger and then pulling it into his mouth. Fenris’s breath hissed out between his teeth as Hawke’s tongue swirled teasingly around the captured digit.

“Not for looking,” Fenris agreed. After a moment he eased himself free and pushed off of Hawke in order to get down from the bed. Hawke made an inquisitive noise and rose up on his elbows, but Fenris waved him back down. “Better a minor interruption now than a major one later,” he explained, retrieving a small, familiar bottle from the bedside table before returning to Hawke.

Fenris nudged Hawke down once more, settling back into his comfortable place on top of Hawke. He shifted back a little, intentionally nestling Hawke’s cock fully against his ass crack - and drawing a pleased grunt from Hawke. When Fenris rose slightly on his knees, it provided delicious friction that was tantalizingly close but tauntingly far from true penetration.

Fenris lowered himself down again, warm skin against warm skin, and allowed Hawke’s hands to resume their position on his hips. Hawke could be a quick study when he wanted to be. Fenris smirked in approval, enjoying the way Hawke watched him with heavy-lidded, lust filled eyes. He watched Hawke just as intently, the way Hawke’s eyes followed his every move. When Fenris slowly trailed his hand across his own chest, rolling a nipple between thumb and forefinger, he saw the way Hawke licked his lips and felt the way Hawke’s cock twitched in response.

Fenris let his hand fall, fingers just barely grazing against his own cock in the lighted of touches. It was still enough to make his breath hitch for a moment, the head of his cock beading with pre-come. The feel of Hawke’s mouth on him was fresh in Fenris’s mind as he loosely gripped his cock and gave it a slow stroke. He groaned softly, voice mingling with an appreciative noise from Hawke. Despite the desire for fast, forceful friction, Fenris did not give in. He denied them both that instant gratification, stroking himself with light, slow, deliberately shallow movements.

Beneath him, Hawke rolled his hips in time with Fenris’s strokes. Fenris stopped immediately, opening eyes he hadn’t realized he’d closed in order to give Hawke a stern look.

“It was reflex,” Hawke protested. “You know how much I like to be hands-on.”

“Be patient. I’ll make it worth it,” Fenris promised before he leaned down to kiss Hawke’s lips.

Straightening back up, Fenris took the opportunity to open the little bottle of oil from the nightstand and trickle a bit onto his hand. Sure, languid strokes transferred the oil to his cock, making everything glide that much easier. His grasp was tighter on the way down, but he squeezed enough when he reached the base to make himself gasp. With a lighter grip he moved his hand up, twisting his wrist to drag his palm over the head. Fenris’s hips moved of their own accord, thrusting his cock into the circle of his hand. At the same time, his ass rubbed teasingly against the length of Hawke’s cock.

A soft moan left Fenris’s mouth and he let himself keep moving in a rolling, gentle rhythm that was somehow both delightful and deeply unsatisfying all at once. Hawke’s fingertips dug into Fenris’s hips, the bite of his blunt hails sure to leave tiny dented crescents in Fenris’s flesh. Hawke’s rough hands provided a counterpoint to Fenris’s own gentle touches. That dichotomy only served to make Fenris want more, lust for the man under him rolling through his mind like heavy fog.

Fenris reluctantly released his hold, despite the way his cock begged for more attention. Instead, he made use of the bottle of oil again and reached around himself, nudging Hawke’s insistent cock out of the way in order to plunge re-slicked fingers into himself. While it felt good, it was not what his body craved. They were a precursor, a test and a warm-up for what he truly wanted.

His fingers made an obscene squelching noise as they moved in and out, mingling with the sound of his moaning breath. He could feel the strain in Hawke, from the way his cock twitched to the way his body shook with the effort it took to restrain himself. Fenris finally gave Hawke some relief, grabbing hold of his cock and pumping it several times to coat it with lubricant. He then rose to his knees, guiding the tip to press against the opening of his ass.

“Hawke,” Fenris breathed, holding Hawke’s gaze as he lowered himself down. Nothing he could do to himself was anything like having Hawke inside him. Halfway down, Fenris gasped and stopped, his arms shaking as he braced himself on Hawke to keep from slipping. He rose back up, removing Hawke’s cock completely for a moment before easing down once again. Everything went smoothly the second time, and Fenris exhaled sharply when he was sitting flush atop Hawke.

“Nice view,” Hawke commented, his voice calm. The way his fingers still dug into Fenris’s hips, however, belied his keen desire to move.

Fenris’s markings glowed brightly, casting a pool of light around them. Hawke’s hands traveled up Fenris’s sides, the marks under his touch flaring even brighter. Fenris did nothing to dissuade him, his attention not on Hawke’s hands but instead on his cock.

As Fenris finally began to move, Hawke tried to keep still for him. This was Fenris’s show - and one that Hawke was greatly enjoying. It was Fenris’s pace to set and Hawke’s pace to follow. Only Fenris could decide if that would change at any point. Fenris used Hawke’s body for leverage, his hands flat on Hawke’s abdomen while his hips moved in a gentle motion that built quickly. It wasn’t long before Fenris rode him hard, flesh meeting flesh with a resounding, rhythmic smack.

Each time Fenris came down against Hawke, the light of his body flashed. It rippled like a stone tossed into a pond, traveling up his body in waves. To Hawke it was mesmerizing to watch, almost hypnotic when combined with the intense pleasure of being inside him. Fenris was hot and tight, his ass squeezing and dragging on Hawke’s cock in a way that threatened to drive Hawke wild. His hands dropped back to Fenris’s hips and did everything they could to assist Fenris in his bouncing movements.

Fenris panted Hawke’s name again, turning it into a struggled two syllables. Hawke raised his knees, bringing the soles of his feet flat against the mattress. It gave Fenris something of a back rest, but also was a signal of Hawke’s intentions - should Fenris wish it.

“Fenris?” Hawke asked, waiting until Fenris opened his eyes and nodded slightly.

“Yes. Hawke, yes,” Fenris begged.

Hawke pushed himself up into a sitting position, catching Fenris up into a kiss in the process. When Fenris pulled away for air, Hawke completed the move by letting Fenris fall back into the pillows. He hooked an arm under each of Fenris’s knees, dragging him a little closer and giving himself better leverage.

Fenris’s hands clenched desperately in the blankets as Hawke drove into him. It wasn’t long before both of them were panting and trembling, bodies winding up tighter and tighter. Neither was properly coherent, but Hawke knew how close Fenris was by the keening edge of his gasping moans.

Hawke let go of one of Fenris’s legs in order to grasp his cock instead. He earned a surprised, breathless yelp from Fenris; a yelp that melted into a continuous sound. The noise stopped abruptly, Fenris taking several quick, shallow sips of air before a cried a mangled version of Hawke’s name as he came. Hawke wasn’t long behind him, cock buried deep into Fenris’s body that clenched and shook around him. His own inarticulate shout joined Fenris’s, his hips jerking in one final thrust.

After a trembling moment, Hawke released Fenris’s cock and gently let go of his other leg before easing out and flopping down beside him. They were both coated in a thin sheen of sweat that was already beginning to cool. Hawke pulled Fenris close against him, mess and all, and kissed his forehead. The marks there made a halfhearted flicker, but with Hawke’s arousal spent there was little excess magic for the lyrium to react to. Fenris sighed contentedly and rested his head on Hawke’s shoulder.

“That was good,” Fenris commented, shifting to allow Hawke’s arm to curl around him protectively.

“We should do this more often,” Hawke agreed. He smoothed the palm of his hand over Fenris’s shoulder in a gentle, intimate gesture.

After a long moment of silence punctuated only by their ragged breathing slowly evening out to normal, Hawke spoke again. “Move in with me.”

“Is that a request or an order?” Fenris asked, sarcasm creeping into his voice.

“A request,” Hawke clarified. “Will you please do me the pleasure of moving in with me, Fenris?”

“It would mean I wouldn’t have to wait for you to walk Dog past my house every night,” Fenris mused. The top of his head gave Hawke no clues as to what he was thinking.

“Is that a yes?” Hawke finally asked once the silence had stretched uncomfortably long.

Fenris shifted and raised his head enough to look up at Hawke. “Yes,” he said. “It is.”


End file.
